


Belonging

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ziggy Sobotka will be the death of you.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Belonging

It was late when Ziggy stumbled through the front door, covered in fresh bruises and reeking of cheap whisky and cigarette smoke, it made you sigh as you put your cigarette out in the ashtray and moved from the breakfast bar to greet him in the kitchen; you folded your arms across your chest, leaning against the dishwasher as he steadied himself against the nearest counter.

“Fuck sake, Zig, what’d you do, now?” You asked, looking him up and down; you wanted to be angry, you really did, but when he showed you a flash of that smile, his awfully adorable and apologetic smile, you knew you couldn’t.

He shrugged. “I just had a couple of drinks with Nicky.”

You sighed, moving closer so you could survey the bruises, they weren’t made by fists or by the hand of a person, but rather, the consequences of tipsy walking. “You’re an idiot. Sit down.”

He did as told, grabbing a stool and pulling it up, dark brown eyes watching as you grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, pressing them against the bruises on his face. “I’m your idiot.”

“Yeah, you are,” you chuckled, shaking your head. “When are you ever gonna stop getting into trouble?”

Ziggy considered your question for a moment before beaming and reaching for your hips, pulling you onto his lap. “When you stop being mine.”

You rolled your eyes at the comment, getting back on your feet and withdrawing the icy bag. “If you keep getting banged up like this, there won’t be a you for me to belong to.”

His smile faltered. “Yeah, but… you’ll always be mine, right?”

You nodded, smiling back at him and combing a hand through his messy hair. “Of course I will, Zig, you mean the goddamn world to me… even though you are quite the disastrous dumbass.”

“I’m so fucking lucky,” he commented. “I mean, shit, no one else dared to love me, before you came along.”

You helped him to stand, hugging him closely and trying not to think about the way you fit into his embrace, as if you had always belonged there and always would; for all his faults, his imperfections and mistakes and stupidity, you couldn’t deny that you did well and truly love him. He was the only one that managed to worm his way into your heart enough to firmly cement a place there, he was the moon on a cloudless night, so bright and lovely, so breathtaking.

“If you’re gonna be the death of me, then I’ll die happy.”


End file.
